squadyashinokafandomcom-20200214-history
The Main Cast
Their Story The story follows a young Akachi Maarku and his adoptive brother Oscar as they set out to join the 1% and venture throughout the world of Pangea. Join these young brothers as they are accompanied by their new squad members Prince, Tommi, Heaven, and Sterk who have their own ambitions. Akachi Maarku Akachi is a 12-year-old boy who sets out to join The 1% after his mother Doris Maarku goes missing during a village raid. He wishes to find his mother and be able to speak to his deceased father who also passed during the village raid. Before being able to join, Akachi must participate in a training camp for a month to prepare for the 1% combine. But when time is up and the combine is here, there's an attack on the island from the "Red Viper", the same gang that attacked his village. After the attack on The 1%'s island was dealt with, he got word from Kane that his father Reis Maarku left a series of tapes around Pangea for him to listen to in the case of his death. With a new squad by his side and a new affinity for Ni, he sets out to find these tapes despite him being in no rush and merely wanting to help his friends. Appearance Akachi is a short 12-year-old boy with a light brown skin complexion. He has a mole on his left cheek and spikey hair that spills out of a red bucket hat. He typically wears a red turtleneck and grey sweatpants with black and red shoes. He sports a black tie around his waist to help hold his pants up. On his turtleneck and bucket hat is a symbol called the "Yashinoka" it represents peace and prosperity. It was once a symbol of the army his father led. The Yashinoka looks like a black swirly palm tree. Powers/Abilities Code Green: Despite not being properly named in the first book, Code Green is Akachi's ability to turn his Ni into a plasma-like state that enhances his physical abilities. Most notably, his strength increases the most to where he was capable of getting Hokori's attention, he leaves small craters in the ground from running in this state and punched Misuki back multiple meters after landing a solid punch. His speed is also increased to the point where Misuki (who could see 5 seconds into the future) Could not even react in time to him charging in. Physical abilities: '''Akachi is very strong for a kid his age. For instance, in the opening scenes of the book, he was able to punch a teenager 5 years older than him way out of the ring and even break his foot from stomping on it. His speed is well above average as he could keep up with Misuki who took Homunculus Blood and had all of his natural abilities enhanced. '''Intelligence/Mind: '''Akachi is exceptionally smart even for the standards of a grown man. He was able to devise a strategy that outsmarted the likes of Ikuro during their match in episode 4 of the book. He was even able to deduce from a few clues that his mother wasn't attacked in the house and only tremors had caused pictures to fall and that his mother went into their "hiding spot". Typically he is the one to figure out something important or raise questions nobody else can, eventually leading to the answer. Despite all of this, Akachi suffers from immense anxiety in certain high-pressure situations. This holds him back and prevents him from being able to perform at his best sometimes '''Ni Proficiency: '''Akachi is learning Ni at an exceptionally fast rate. Despite all the kids in the camp taking months to learn Ni, Akachi learned all they knew in the matter of a month. He can use the bare minimum basics of Ni but has yet to learn the next level of it, that of which Kane explained he would learn on his journey through Pangea. '''Hand to hand combat: '''Akachi is a skilled freestyle mixed martial arts practitioner. In the opening scenes of the show, he wins a 17u mixed martial arts tournament filled with the highest level teenagers throughout Western territory. Not to mention he was younger than all of them by at least 4 years. He is capable of keeping up with older people in hand to hand fights. Oscar Maarku Originally from the poverty-ridden Leon City, Oscar Maarku is the adoptive brother of Akachi Maarku and blood child of Kali Imari. After his mother was killed, he was taken into an adoption home where he rarely communicated with other children and spent most of his time researching his mother's murderers so that he could find the one who escaped with his life that day. Now, he has joined The 1% to accomplish his goals and accompany his brother. Appearance Oscar has a light brown skin tone with a scar in between his eyes. He has short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a green robe with black squares on the side and orange around the collar of it. He leaves a four pack open through his robe and wears grey jogging pants that cover up half of his stomach. On his feet are black boots that help him stand at 4'10" Powers/Abilities '''Gravity Manipulation: Oscar is capable of manipulating gravity within his wingspan. He is capable of increasing his wingspan by holding a combat weapon, his range of gravity manipulation increases by the size of the weapon. If he picks up two weapons, his range will only be increased by whatever weapon that he was holding first. He is able to throw objects around him at high speeds and slightly move other people with it. Though he isn't able to move other people or heavy objects around with it very well, the effects it has on his body is remarkable. Omega level 1: '''He reduces the effects of gravity on his upper half to increase the speed at which he runs. His speed gets so fast that Misuki's eyes were unable to keep up with him. Despite this, the decrease in gravity leads to an immense decrease in power as he was unable to knock Misuki out even though he was hitting him with a barrage of punches. '''Omega level 2: '''He increases the gravity on a particular body part to increase the amount of power output he has. This slows his speed down immensely so he typically uses Omega level 1 just before using this to combine the two and gets the most efficient strike. The amount of power this attack has was strong enough to send Misuki flying into the air with a sound similar to that of a shotgun blast. The punch was powerful enough to send him several thousand feet in the air as well. '''Omega level 3: '''He shifts gravity, allowing him to fly around. We saw he was flying into the sky fast enough to catch up with Misuki after delivering an Omega level 2 punch. He then flew back down at a faster speed than Misuki despite the fact he was free falling from thousands of feet up. '''Omega level 4: '''Oscar uses all Omega forms at the same time, we saw this used one time in the story and that was in the first chapter against the Fumei boys. He punched one of the brothers through a building and sent another one flying high into the sky with gravity. He was also so fast that he seemed to teleport in front of two brothers that tried to run. The drawback is that he doesn't remember anything and goes into a rage state while in this form. '''Strength: '''Oscar is extremely strong for his age, he was capable of one-shotting a grown man as a kid in grade school. He even beat up on the Fumei boys without his Omega forms. In the 3rd chapter, he punched down a steel door in one punch while also leaving a dent in it. He also killed a man from just throwing a combination of punches with boxing gloves on. '''Hand to hand combat: '''Oscar is an experienced boxer who went undefeated in an underground boxing league filled with men up to 4 times his age. He defeated boys older than him that were experienced in mixed martial arts and even knocked someone out who was strong enough to wield a giant sword. '''Sword fighting: '''Oscar doesn't typically use the sword when he fights but when does, he uses it to increase his range. By manipulating gravity, he can make the sword feel lighter than it is. We have yet to see him truly fight with the sword. '''12 Factors Of a Perfect Fighter Prince Dionno Prince Dionno is a 16 year old from Pauget Village, a village of people whose sole purpose is to prevent people from using "The Devil's Mineral" and ensuring nobody goes in the cave that supposedly holds it. Though Prince and his family knew the Devil's Mineral to not be in the cave, they allowed the lie to persist due to it giving their people purpose and belief. He is the son of the late King Dionno who passed on his title as "Conqueror of The South" to his son Prince after being killed in a battle with the Conqueror of The East, Hammurabi and his brother. Due to being manipulated by Hammurabi's brother, Prince signed away a treaty that gave Hammurabi the permission to integrate people from the East into the south and mainly set camp in Prince's hometown. Hammurabi aimed to find the Devil's Mineral in Pauget Village thus leading to many of the integrated people wanting the same. But the native people insisted on keeping away from the cave holding the Devil's Mineral. Eventually, a civil war broke out over it and Prince could do nothing about it. With his mother being gravely hurt from the war, he came to the conclusion he wasn't ready for this and sought out to find the actual Devil's Mineral that his father clarified existed. Now he has joined The 1% in an effort to complete his goal to bring his father back with the Devil's Mineral and heal his mother. But in the 13th episode of the story, Kane breaks the news that a class A group of terrorist known as "The Fallen Angels" had attacked his village and skinned all of his people, presumably to sell their skin on the black market. The Devil's Mineral The Devil's Mineral is a mysterious material that is wanted by many men but seen to none. It is stated to be able to revive the dead and heal anyone from any disease or wound. Prince's village was responsible for supposedly watching over this but it had turned out to actually be a lie as a way to give people purpose. So far, we know the Mineral is wanted by The Conqueror of The East, migrants from the East, and Prince. Appearance Prince stands at 5'10" with brown hair cut down in a military-style buzz cut. He wears an army green shirt with green and brown army pants with gloves on his hands and brown army boots. His eyes are a golden/yellow hue though they turn a reddish-orange color when he is stressed out. Prince has a muscular physique with a white-skinned complexion, though his skin tans very well and he turns a golden brown complexion. Powers/Abilities Eternal Niti: '''Prince can channel the traits of certain primates and use enhanced versions of their abilities. '''Howler Trait: '''By channeling the traits of a howler monkey, he can scream at extremely loud levels. With this ability, he made boulders fall down a quarry and incapacitated multiple people from the Red Viper. Akachi and Oscar could hear him scream their names despite him being on the shores of the island and they were relatively close to the Head Quarters. '''Chimpanzee Trait: '''This gives him a slight boost in every physical quality he already has. When he used this against Tommi in their fight, he became more muscular and strong enough to hold her still. '''King's Eye: '''When he looks at any other living Organism he can take their physical traits for himself. Usually, his eye's turn reddish-orange when this happens and it can only come out when he is extremely emotional. We saw this at play when he went against Tommi in their fight. He was able to Mimick her speed but couldn't put it to good use because his mind was clouded with rage. If a living creature is smaller and therefore weaker than Prince, the physical trait is scaled to match Prince. So if he were to look to at a grasshopper, he would be able to jump the distance of a football field. But if he takes traits from a bigger creature like an elephant, he would become however many times stronger an elephant is than a human. So if an elephant is 10 times stronger, he would become 10 times stronger than he is. '''Enhanced senses: '''His sense of hearing and smell is well above that of a normal person. Hokori was even worried about him hearing he and Tommi's conversation. Prince could even hear Akachi and Oscar while being extremely far away from him. '''Physical Strength: '''He was capable of carrying a dead Suiboar Carcass from the shore of the Island to the headquarters of the island. '''Healing factor: '''People from Southern Territory are said to have an extremely good healing factor. We haven't got a chance to truly see it yet, but Princes extremely tough skin and skin is proof that his healing factor works very well. '''Durability: '''Due to his Paugetian peoples' rituals, his skin is capable of taking gunfire from most guns. He is even fireproof because of these rituals. Despite this, Misuki was able to wound him with his bullets and Tito was able to knock him out. '''Agility: '''Prince was able to dodge bullets from Misuki easily and swing around from tree to tree. '''Hand to hand combat: '''Due to his training while being a conqueror, Prince learned many martial arts fighting styles. He is best at fighting with his surroundings though as he was able to fight with Tommi equally before her abilities came into play. He outclassed Akachi completely as well as beat Misuki despite Misuki's long ranged ability. He is also adept at using many weapons but typically sticks to using a pocket knife. '''12 Factors Of a Perfect Fighter Tommi Millusik Tommi is the only daughter of the family of assassins known as the Millusik family. So far we don't know how she was taken in but it seems that they are not her real family. She was to join Hokori's squad after the 1% combine but decided otherwise. After deciding not to, Hokori warns her that there will be repercussions from the family for this. Here, we figure out that she wanted to find a document called "The Mammons Law" so she can figure out more about her past and her original family. Appearance Tommi has orange eyes and wears a red jumpsuit with black and yellow striped wrist bands on the ends of the sleeves. She has a black tie around her waist and black and yellow stirrups that go with her black shoes. She has brown hair with natural blonde streaks in it. Her hair is typically in a ponytail. Around her forehead is a black headband. Powers/Abilities Contact Portals: '''After touching any solid material, she can open a portal in that spot at any time no matter how far she is. She can only move living beings through these portals though. We see her use this for mobility during her fight with Prince. She also uses this to quickly get from compromising spots such as when she escaped the building during their hide and seek activity in episode 6. '''Focus Portals: '''Tommi's Focus Portals form after she focuses her attention at any point in space. She can only move nonliving objects through this as we see her commonly use this to teleport her swords in her hand. '''Speed: '''Tommi is extremely fast as she was able to outclass Prince in speed during their fight. She was so fast that while Prince was in a trance that slowed down his perception of time, she was moving faster than a bullet from Misuki that was moving in slow motion. Her reflexes allowed her to dodge a deadly attack that she couldn't even see when she was running through the forest surrounding the headquarters. '''Hand to hand combat: '''She is a highly trained assassin capable of quickly killing low-level Red Viper members in the blink of an eye. She outclassed Prince in a fight and knocked him out with a blow to the body. '''12 Factors Of a Perfect Fighter Heaven Millusik Though it is unknown how they brought him in, Heaven is like a pet to the Millusik Family that functions as a guard to Tommi as well. He gained the ability to communicate after being involved in experiments with Homunculus blood over 20 years ago. His goals are unclear as he hardly talks but it can be assumed he wishes to protect Tommi. Appearance Heaven is a tiger that usually stands upright with the poster of a human. He is covered in orange fur with black stripes while sporting a black and white short-sleeved shirt. He has a four-pack that shows through the opening of his shirt and black pants. Typically, he goes barefoot. Powers/Abilities Group Chat: '''When Heaven looks into the eyes of another person, he can telepathically link to their mind and communicate with them. This ability is also capable of mind-reading someone. If he looks multiple people in the eyes, he can link all of their minds to his own, but if people are overly active the Group chat or there ar e too many people, he will get a headache and drop the chat. '''Spiritual Touch: '''When Heaven touches someone, he can move them around telepathically. The denser someone's Ni is or the higher level of their Ni capacity, the bigger the strain on his brain. We saw Heaven use this ability on himself to allow himself to be able to fly into the Quarry from the sky. '''Physical feats: '''Though Heaven hasn't shown many physical feats, we know he is strong from his one showing in the 10th episode of the book where he flew into the quarry making an even bigger quarry as result. He also finished off the rest of the Red Viper members in the quarry, which was estimated to be over 100 of them. '''12 Factors Of a Perfect Fighter Sterk Not much is known about Sterk, he just popped up on the Island one day with Nina who he calls his sister but isn't actually his sister. Appearance Sterk has pale white skin with empty black eyes and no eyebrows. His hair is orange and in a coarse wild style. He typically has a black and yellow robe accompanied with black shoes. Personality Sterk is a blank slate, he seems like he is just learning everything along the way. Nina had given him his name and he felt thankful to her for what I can only assume is giving him an idea of who he is. Sterk does show to have empathy as he vowed to never take another life because he doesn't want anyone to share the pain he did when Nina was killed. Power/Abilities '''Solar storage: '''During the day, Sterk can store heat from the sun inside of his blade and keep it their as long as it is sheathed. Meaning the sword side must be covered but the scythe looking side can be exposed. If it's cloudy outside, he is incapable of storing heat. It seems to not have a limit as he stored up to a months worth of heating '''Temporal storage: '''At night, Sterk can store winds from around him inside of his blade. It functions the same way as the solar storage ability. '''Solar Wind: '''The ability to release the stored winds and heat from the sun in an attack. '''Solar Wind- Supernova: '''He uses the winds to compress the ball of heat and energy into what looks like a small sun. The heat is so intense, it burned Doshy and Kilo despite them being far away. When he finally attacked them with it, it took a fraction of a second to incinerate them completely. '''Healing factor: '''After being stabbed in the head by Doshy over and over, he got right back up as if nothing happened. He didn't even shed any blood from the strikes. '''Tracking ability: '''When Nina was taken, Sterk only needed her heat signature to know exactly where she was and track her down. '''Speed: '''Sterk seemed to teleport behind Doshy who was extremely fast himself. After questioning Doshy, he ran out of the forest Nina in mere seconds.